


The Haught savior

by The_wayhaught_factor



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wayhaught_factor/pseuds/The_wayhaught_factor
Summary: Nicole Rayleigh Haught is the unknown savior of Purgatory's abused woman. Saving them from their abusive partners and returning them to safety.One day she saves the lovey Waverly Earp and unexpectedly falls in love.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 24





	The Haught savior

I watched as my name once again flashed across the news channel. 

"Rayleigh Haught strikes again. This time featuring Waverly Earp. Sister to the town Sheriff Wynonna Earp."

I smiled as they talked about... Let's say, my latest accomplishment. Another woman free from the abuse and hated of a lover. I laughed at how scared he was once he realized who was towering over him meak body.

Champ Hardy. A coward. A man who abused the sweet young Waverly. She had never done anything wrong but love that man. No. He is no man. No real man would hit a defenseless woman.

I had observed him for a very long time. Tracking his movements. Watching as he hurt and abused her. I would watch as his face lights up as poor Waverly tries to escape him.

A evil smile on his face. It made me sick to my stomach, watching him hurt her over and over again. Unfortunately I couldn't intervene just yet.

Untill last night...

Waverly lay asleep in her bed, while her unfaithful and abusing partner drank at the local pub. I picked the lock to their house. As I made my way up the stairs I soaked a rag in chloroform.

"I am truly sorry dear" I whispered as I put the rag over her nose and mouth. Her eyes shot open and connected with my dark brown ones. Her body struggled but I hald her down and she slowly started to drift into unconsciousness.

I slowly lifted her body and made my way to my car. Placing her in the backseat, I put a blanket over her. I made my way to the Earp Homestead. I glanced at the sleeping woman in the backseat.

"Such a beautiful woman does not deserve so much pain" I say, more to myself, and I place her on a pile of hay in the Homestead farmhouse. Her soft brown hair falling over her face, the moon hitting her gorgeous face.

I still remember the fear on Champ's face as he looked at me, begging to let him go.

"Never again will you hurt her" I yell at him before knocking him out cold. Watching him wake up in fear in the middle of the forest outside the ghosts river triangle.

A spell I had learned from my great aunt, made sure that he would never be able to return to Purgatory. He would have to fight for himself out here. If he is smart enough, which is highly unlikely, he should find the cabin.

Smirk as I lay back on my couch. They have yet to find me, and I'm right under their nose...

Living in a small apartment above Shorty's, under my real name Nicole. Soon I will have to leave Purgatory... I wonder if I can take Waverly with me.


End file.
